


The Dying of the Light (work in progress)

by Yet_One_More_Idiot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Degenerate Era, Drabble, Extremely Far Future, Far Future, Future, Gen, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Outer Space, Short Story, Spaceships, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yet_One_More_Idiot/pseuds/Yet_One_More_Idiot
Summary: I am hoping to one day write a complete story - perhaps even publish a novel - that is completely original. This is not that story, but is a first draft of a scene from early on in it. If I draft any other scenes I may add them here too over time.The story is set far in the future - further than most, in the year AD 136,676,321,748,725 - at a point when the universe is passing into a new era, the Degenerate Era. Most stars are already long since burnt out, and the remaining red and brown dwarfs are slowly dying, after which the universe will be plunged into an almost endless and unbroken night. Many of the major races simply can't accept that the universe can be undergoing such a massive and irreversible change, there has ALWAYS been light...until now. Whole populations occasionally have to pack up and move to new worlds when their stars die, but the number of such instances has been slowly rise now for such a long time, nobody has even noticed.It's against this backdrop that two children from different species meet on board one such world-ship, travelling to a new galaxy, and begin to discover the truth about the fundamental changes happening and find a way to survive - The Dying of the Light....





	The Dying of the Light (work in progress)

* * *

“What’s your name?” asked the girl, absent-mindedly swinging her arms back and forth.

“Q’orjaru’uqthal” said the boy. He smiled slightly as the girl tried several times to repeat his name, tripping over her tongue with each attempt. “It’s alright,” he said, giving her a wink, “there aren’t many species known that can properly pronounce our names, or language”.

The girl blushed a little, although in the dim red light of the slowly approaching galaxy it was thankfully quite difficult to tell.

“Can I call you...” she cocked her head to one side and looked up in thought for a few moments, “Kora?”

Kora smiled. “Sure, that’s close enough I guess”, he said. “And what can I call you?”

The girl smiled back at him. “My name’s Scryxia”, she said brightly, and offered him her left hand to shake.

He took it in one of his own left hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet...did you hear something?” Scryxia’s antennae twitched at the sound of hoof steps approaching the observation deck.

“I don’t think there are many others awake at this time of the cycle; I wonder who it could be?” asked Kora, a little nervously.

Scryxia rolled her eyes as the hoof steps were met by the sight of a slightly older girl entering the chamber through the nearest portal. Briefly ignoring the appearance of the older girl, Scryxia replied dryly “Don’t worry Kora, it’s just my big sister; meet Scoriae.”

“Scryxy, there you are!” Scoriae said, a tone of exasperation evident in her voice. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> As noted at the top, this is a single scene - or probably not even that, part of a scene - that has formed enough in my mind for me to write down now, but may hopefully one day grow into a full blown story. 
> 
> The beautiful artwork that was inspired by this idea - and in turn helped me to actually write this little drabble out - was commissioned by me and painted by LeSoldatMort from DeviantART. 
> 
> <https://www.deviantart.com/lesoldatmort>


End file.
